The Problem With Deidara
by QueenWesker123
Summary: Kind Of An Epilogue OF A Childhood Reunion :  Pein - OOC Slightly. R&R! :D :D


Chapter 1 - The Problem with Deidara (ONE SHOT)

Pein awoke to Shiv shaking him gently.

"Nagato?"

"Hmm… What angel?" He muttered, his voice full of sleep.

"Deidara is at the door. He wants to speak to you." Shiv said to him, sounding a little worried that it may be another fight that he would have to go out to.

"Tell him I'll be down in a moment my love."

She did as she was asked. Sitting downstairs with Deidara was like the time when Shiv and Pein saved him from dying after he had saved Shiv from death herself.

"So how have you been Deidara?"

"I have been great thank you. Yourself?"

"Yeah fine… Nagato has been off with me recently I think he is troubled with something… I'm not sure what though."

"Ah I'm sure things will work themselves out. You and Pein are perfect for each other" He said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Deidara? Do I detect a note of jealousy?" Shiv said grinning

"Yeah. Everyone I know can be happy. I haven't got any one."

"Aw… don't worry I'm sure there will be someone out there for you"

Nagato entered the room looking tired.

"Hey Nagato… sleep well before I woke you up?"

"I slept fine angel thank you. Deidara? Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah actually…. Erm I was wondering if I could stay here for a few days. I can pay if you like-"

"Stay for as long as you need. Shiv why did you wake me up when you could have said yes?" he said angrily

"Well It's not my house its yours…"

"Well… you do live here with me you know. Now don't disturb me again until I am READY to wake up" he said, storming back up the stairs and into the bedroom slamming the door behind him.

"Wow…" Deidara said "Didn't think he would speak to you like that…"

"I know… I don't know what to do with him, everything is either my fault or his problem gets taken out on me. I'm at my wits end here. I'm scared to talk to him incase he bites my head off!" Shiv says, tears welling in her eyes and spilling over to run freely down her soft cheeks.

"He means that much to you huh?"

"Yeah. I fought and died to protect him and I'd do it again too."

"I know you did the same for me."

"I'd only do it for good friends like you Deidara." She said smiling even though she was overcome with tears.

Deidara hugged her tightly around the waist and asked if he could have a drink. Shiv went to the kitchen and made him one. When she came back Deidara looked upset. She put his drink down on the small table beside him and went to comfort him.

"What's wrong?" She asked him sounding concerned

"Nothing. Nothing you need to worry you're pretty head about…" he replied, looking at her giving off a weak smile.

"Try me" She said back determined to help him with his problem.

"It's embarrassing…" He said, blushing slightly

"Go on…"

"I… like you." he said, then moving away from her and standing beside the window.

"Oh Deidara…" Shiv said sounding disappointed in him, but at the same time flattered.

"It doesn't matter I'll just leave…"

"Stop right there! You're not going anywhere." Shiv said grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards her.

"Considering Nagato's mad with me… maybe we can get re-acquainted?" Shiv said moving towards Deidara's lips. His hands began to undress her his hands gently caressing her breasts and things down below started to get harder. Their lips were just about to touch when… Deidara snapped out of his daydream. The reality of it was that Shiv was sitting there in shock not understanding what she was hearing.

"Deidara? What… why are you telling me this?" she asked confused.

"I.. don't know. Just forget I said anything."

"Nagato wont like this… I don't want anything happening to me and him. He's all I have."

"I'd fight for you! I'd be there for you!"

"Deidara no! I'm sorry but I belong to Nagato. You're a good frie-"

"Don't… say friend. I think I'll just go. Saves you the trouble of loosing you're precious Pein."

There was silence as he headed towards the door.

"I'm sorry Deidara."

"Save you're breath. I don't want to hear it. I'll be seeing you."

"Please don't go Deidara… I don't know what to say to make you feel better."

"You cant say anything. Just leave it will you!" he snapped.

Taken aback by his sudden outburst, Shiv looked away from him and to the floor. When she looked up again Deidara was standing in front of her. He put his hand gently on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Shiv. I didn't mean to shout at you like that."

"It's fine…" she said, backing away from him slightly.

Pulling her face forwards Deidara moved his other hand around her waist.

"Stop daydreaming Deidara!" He thought to himself and blinked. He wasn't daydreaming this time. It was happening. Overcome with lust he darted forwards and kissed her lips caressing the inside of her mouth. She pushed him away from her.

"Deidara no!" Shiv shouted wiping the saliva from her mouth.

"I couldn't help myself… you're too attractive" he said closing in on her again. "And if you don't… I'll tell Pein that you slept with me anyway" so for this reason she let him. She was angry with Nagato for ignoring her the past few days. But she was angry with Deidara for blackmailing her into sleeping with Him.

"Come on I know where we can go…" Shiv said, taking his hand and he followed her.

She led them to a quiet, secluded spot where she took off Deidara's Akatsuki Cloak and lay it on the floor. She lay on it beckoning him to lay with her. He did so willingly and put his right arm around her waist, kissing her petal soft lips as he did so. This was like some wonderful dream… he thought to himself. Noticing his hard member, Shiv put her hands down his pants and lightly squoze it in her hand then started moving her hand up and down it. Unable to talk because it felt so good Deidara lay there and took it. Pleasure blinding him. He had waited for this moment for a while now and now it had finally come down to it, it was better than anything that had ever happened to him. Well except meeting Shiv of course.

"Undress me…" She breathed in his ear.

She didn't need to tell him twice, his hands flew to the buttons on her shirt. Once unbuttoned her breasts fell out of it with a light bounce. He couldn't help but stare at them and want to take them in his hands. His wish was granted as if she could read his thoughts. She took one of his hands and put it inside her bra and he held on to her breast delicately. She put the other down south so he could have a little play around.

"I… Erm I have a confession to make.."

"What?" She asked pressing a hand to his cheek.

"I have erm really never done this kind of stuff with a girl before… I have only really kissed them. Nothing like this."

"I'll go easy on you then shall I?" she said grinning up at him.

Smiling nervously as she pushed his fingers inside her she instructed him to push them deeper in and also to move them about. He did so obediently. She gave off small moans which made him go harder. It hurt him because it was so hard but putting the pain aside and concentrated on Shiv seemed to make him forget that it was hurting him so much.

She instructed him to take off his shirt. With her help, the shirt was tossed aside for the moment and he flew back to Shiv. She then told him to replace the fingers with himself. His member at this point was throbbing so he gently pushed himself inside her. She gave off a moan that made Deidara moan too. Their breathing became faster and he didn't need to be told to thrust into her, he already knew what to do here because of the dreams he had had before about this.

Unfortunately it wasn't to last. Because Deidara wasn't familiar with this kind of this, he came a little prematurely. Shiv realised first then Deidara straight after. Pulling out he looked embarrassed.

"Don't worry. Nagato had this problem at first."

"Yeah well that was with me not him. Shall we do this again sometime?"

"No… I don't want Nagato finding out. Even though you forced me"

"No I didn't. You did it willingly."

"I don't think so Deidara!"

"Sure you did. You're moans were convincing enough."

She got up and buttoned up her shirt. Deidara put his shirt and Akatsuki cloak back on and went back to Pein's home. Getting there first he let himself in and sat in the living room. Shiv on the other hand went straight upstairs to shower. Halfway through Pein joined her.

"Hello Angel." he said smiling at her

"Hey…" she said, guilt rising in her chest.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not" She smiled back at him.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being off with you the past few days. Its just with training and getting in late I don't have much time for sleep so I'm cranky all the time. I shouldn't have taken it out on you Angel. Do you forgive me?"

She pulled him towards her and cuddled his body close.

"Yeah I forgive you Nagato…" She said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I love you, you know" he said into her ear. This made her feel worse.

"I…" she couldn't finish her sentence. She let go of him and quickly got out of the shower.

"What's wrong Angel?"

"Nothing. I'm just done!" she lied.

"Oh… Okay" he said to her as she quickly left the bathroom. She dried and went downstairs. Deidara was sitting there with a complacent grin on his face.

"What are you grinning at?" Pein joked coming downstairs from his shower too.

"Nothing. I'm sure Shiv will tell you when the guilt gets too much"

"Meaning?" Shiv asked.

"Oh nothing. Go on. Tell him. Or I will."

"There's nothing to tell Deidara! Stop shit stirring!"

"No Deidara… go on" Pein said, interested in what he had to say.

"Well I was going to surprise you but oh well…"

He looked at Shiv's face. It reminded him about how much he wanted her. He had to tell Pein. He needed Shiv. He had gone too long without her.

"We slept together. Hmmm about half an hour ago maybe?"

Pein's face went paler than usual. He didn't even look at Shiv when he spoke.

"Is this true?"

"No! Deidara why did you say that!" Shiv asked outraged.

"Sure it is. I tell you what I can do to prove it… Shiv was wearing a black lace bra before she got in the shower. Also she has a little heart shaped birthmark just below her…"

"Shut up!" Pein commanded. He looked at Shiv, pure hatred in his eyes and muttered;

"Get out."

"Nagato please I…"

"GET OUT NOW! BOTH OF YOU!" he yelled.

Bursting into tears Shiv ran out of the house and fell to her knees on the ground outside. Deidara wasn't close to follow.

"Well.. He took it better than I though he was going to. don't you think Shiv?"

She didn't dignify him with an answer. Instead she looked at him. She could feel anger accumulate inside her body. She leapt at him, punching and kicking him wherever she could hit him.

"You! Why didn't you tell him! Why didn't you tell him you forced me!" She cried tears streaming down her face.

"Well then I wouldn't have been able to keep you for myself now would I?"

"Get away from me! I don't want to see you ever again!" Shiv screamed in his face

Deidara began to walk away when he turned back to face her. "You may thank me for doing this"

"WHY! You lost me the only man I've ever loved you monster! You don't even care! Get out of my sight Deidara! Leave me alone!" she yelled.

Pein watching from a window he seen the state she was in and he realised that she wouldn't be that upset if she wasn't forced into it. It began to rain heavily. He made his way to the front door and opened it asking her to come back inside the house. She declined saying she would only mess with his head and that he was better off without her.

"No! You don't understand. I want to talk about it!"

"I saw the hatred in you're eyes! I'm sorry Nagato I just cant."

Blinking as the rain fell on her face she called;

"I love you… You may not believe me but I do. I'm so sorry Nagato!" She began to sob.

He darted out into the rain and grabbed her and took her in. he ordered her to get in the shower again before she caught a cold. She didn't want to make him angrier so she did as she was told. She stood there in the shower and began to sob hard. Pein was listening from behind the bathroom door.

"Shiv?" he said suddenly

"Ye… yeah?" she sniffed

"Can I come in for a sec?"

"If you want to…" She said back to him

He opened the door and came into the bathroom.

"I… I saw what happened outside. I know it wasn't you're fault. I knew from the way you were crying you didn't do it willingly. I love you Angel" he said through the shower door.

It opened slowly and Shiv's head appeared.

"Oh Nagato I'm sorry I didn't mean to it was him!" she said to him putting a towel around her so she didn't feel like a total idiot.

"I want to know what happened and why…"

As Shiv explained why his face grew less full of anger and he didn't want to strangle her. He held his arms out and she fell into them, clutching him tightly to her.

"I forgive you my Angel. I love you so much" he said lifting her face up to kiss her lips. She let him still feeling guilt for what she had done to him. All those promises about not going to hurt him, she thought he deserved a lot better. Maybe Konan was right…

"What's on you're mind?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking… Konan was right when she said that you deserve better than me."

"There is no better than you Angel. It was Deidara's fault. He blackmailed you into sleeping with him. You went along with it to get him off you're back"

"That's why it's my fault. I should have came to you."

"What's done is done. I'm not usually this forgiving. I should have killed you and Deidara. But I love you and I wanted to know what went on. You deserved a second chance. I love you enough to give you one."

"Thank you… I love you too Nagato!" She said through sobs

He stroked her hair as she cried into him.

"Do you want me to sort out Deidara?" He said his voice taking on a more serious tone.

"No… just leave him. He wont be bothering us again now anyway. I don't want to risk you getting hurt again…"

He saw that she was sincere about his wellbeing and he hugged her as tight as he could without cutting off her air supply. He knew he loved her but there was that slight sense of would she do it again? He knew she wouldn't do it willingly unless she was actually unhappy. But even then she would most probably talk to him about it. She wouldn't betray him purposefully.

"I hope you don't think I would do anything to make you not trust me. I wouldn't do that. Ever. I know how much trust means to you. I wont do anything like that again honestly!" she said still crying.

"I know. I think maybe we should go bed for a while. Have a lie down maybe?"

"Yeah… okay" she sniffed dejectedly.

He lay down on the bed then she lay with him, her head resting on his chest. She lay there quietly thinking of the things that had happened. She couldn't loose Nagato, she _couldn't_. beginning to cry again she forced herself to stop. She had been through worse things than this. Glancing up at him she noticed that he had a tear rolling down his cheek. She wiped it away hoping that there would only be one.

"What's wrong? Or is that a stupid question?" she asked him

"Nothing. I thought I was going to loose you today. I haven't felt like this since the day you left Hidden Rain. It wasn't betrayal. It was the fact that I was going to loose the one I loved since I can remember. It hurt."

"I know and I'm sorry. I have been a bitch to you even when we were young."

"Don't say that. You weren't. It wasn't your fault and you know it as well as I do. Now lets just rest a while. We both need it."

Even though she wasn't tired, she did fall asleep in his arms clinging onto him like she didn't want him to let go of her.

She knew he would never betray her. She knew it. She was his Angel and she hoped that it would stay that way.

**End of Chapter 1**

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES.**_


End file.
